Conventionally, regarding an audio reproduction of multichannel data, when the actual reproduction environment is not equal to or better than the reproduction environment required by the original content, generally, a method of executing a downmixing process to convert the signals to audio signals in fewer channels to reproduce is employed (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).